1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device with a pivoting display assembly. The invention is especially applicable to the emerging category of convertible computers which are distinguished by their ability to be transformed from a laptop notebook-style to a tablet-style computing device form factor, usually by means of physically manipulating the display on one hand to face toward a keyboard and on the other hand to face away from a keyboard.
The invention includes a flexible architecture for computing devices displays which enables realisation of a plurality of different computing device models, sizes and form factors using common or similar subsystems, layout schemes, components, and/or designs thereof. The invention further enables common or similar manufacturing methods; assembly and test methods; processes; and/or apparatuses. Aspects of the invention may be applicable to other types of computing device in addition to convertible computers, which may include but are not limited to laptop/notebook computers, netbook computers, tablet computers, and/or all-in-one (in which the computing engine and display are placed together within the same case, such as with the Apple iMac) or desktop computers. The invention may be further applicable to certain form factors of mobile telephones, portable media players, satellite navigation devices, or similar devices, or to devices with the appearance of any of these or of other computing or electronic devices.
The invention addresses especially the problem of torsional and other mechanical forces to which a moveable display may be subject to during manipulation. The invention also addresses the problem of cable fixation and routing and also the problem of where and how to mount mechanical, electromechanical and electronic components that may be required to be mounted in a portable computing device or a device with appearance of a portable computing device. The invention further addresses other common problems arising in the design and manufacture of the display part of a computing device, especially convertible computing devices, which include restrictions on size, thickness and weight; time to market reduction; quality and reliability; and logistical and manufacturing complexity.
Convertible computers in general and this invention in particular enable a number of additional usage models beyond a standard laptop usage model where a computing device keyboard part and a computing device display part are connected by a hinge or hinges, forming a clamshell which may be open to give access to the keyboard and sight of the display, for example at an obtuse angle. Examples of additional usage models enabled by this invention include but are not limited to:                Tablet-style, where the clamshell is closed with the display part is facing outward relative to the keyboard part. (See FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)        Media-viewing-style, where the clamshell is open at an acute angle with the display past facing outward relative to the keyboard part, and both parts rest on a surface on their non-hinged edges, forming an inverted V. (See FIG. 3)        Presentation-style, where the device is placed similarly as in media-viewing style, with the intention of showing a presentation to another person. (see FIG. 4) In variations of this usage model, the display part and keyboard part might be oriented in opposite directions to one another, either with the hinged edge resting on the surface or the opposite, non-hinged edges resting on the surface. In that way, the keyboard and other user interface elements on the keyboard part are made accessible to the presenter. In a further variation, the keyboard part might also include a secondary display, allowing both the presenter and the viewer to see what is being shown.        
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several computing device trends drive the need for an invention such as this:                With the rise in popularity of tablet computers, their limitations—especially the lack of a hard keyboard (i.e., not a software-generated keyboard shown on the display)—are becoming more apparent. Convertible computers offer a “best of both worlds” alternative to both typical tablets and typical laptops.        Vendors are expected to field an ever wider variety of device types and models, and to get those devices to market more quickly than in the past. Display variations, especially variations in size, are a common method of differentiating device models.        Smaller size and weight—and especially thinness—are becoming prerequisites at most device price tiers as opposed to just at the highest design or luxury tiers.        The competitive imperative to offer devices with increasing capabilities, such as sensors, cameras, antennas and touchscreens, increases design and manufacturing complexity, and puts further pressure on size and weight goals. These issues are especially troublesome in the upper part (higher tier) of a laptop/notebook-style computing device design, as the display and the structure, and cables needed to support it, already account for such a large proportion of the available space.        In the emerging market for convertible computers, there are two mainstream methods employed to construct clamshell computing devices with a display which is able to be positioned such that it faces away from the keyboard and, typically, may be closed over and thus cover the keyboard.        
The most common method in currently shipping convertible devices is to employ a single hinge mechanism between the base and the upper part of the device that not only bends backward and forward as does the hinge in a typical laptop but which is also mounted on an rotational element or includes a rotational element within it that allows the display part to be swivelled at least 180° relative to the keyboard. The hinge is commonly placed in the center rear of the device base but may instead be placed at one of the rear corners.
Examples of products employing such a method include laptops such as the Fujitsu Lifebook U820, the HP Touchsmart tm2, and the Asus Eee PC T91. This method is also used in non-laptop electronic products such as the Xtrons P1201 portable DVD player.
A much less common method of producing convertible laptop computers is to allow the display to pivot at its vertical center between two hinged arms or within an outer frame. Prior art exists for various implementations of a laptop-style computing device with an upper part that include a rotatable display held between arms or within a frame. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,410,447, 6,005,767 and 6,266,236.
At the time of filing, the inventors are aware only of the Vadem Clio and the similar Sharp Tripad which were commercialized using this basic concept. Neither has been shipping for several years. Both the Clio and the Tripad feature two separate arms holding the display rather than a surrounding frame.
The mainstream prior art solutions suffer from a number of weaknesses:                Display panels may be exposed to potentially damaging torsional and other mechanical forces due to inadequate protection against bending and flexing. This requires the thickness of the display housing to increase and also to increase the thickness of the glass used in the display as these both must be able to withstand the forces being applied to manipulate the display. The combination of these produces a thicker device which is not as portable and hence not as commercially attractive.        Potentially damaging impact forces may be transferred to the display panel from surrounding mechanics if the device is dropped.        Mechanisms to prevent over-rotation of the display may be prone to physical wear and tear which could impact reliability.        Existing methods of routing cabling through hinges may be bulky, difficult to assemble and prone to field failure.        Existing methods of routing cabling often direct signal and power cables through the same channel, exposing signal cabling to electromagnetic interference, which may require either processing or further electronics to remove        In pivoting implementations, the two sides of the display may not be synchronized, resulting in the two sides of the display rotating at different rates and twisting horizontally in relationship to the device base, inducing potentially damaging stresses into the display.        Mechanical mechanisms to manage movement of and to provide protection to the display may leave little room for additional components such as cameras, microphones or antennas, limiting design freedom and flexibility whilst at the same time increasing design complexity, manufacturing complexity and costs.        Existing convertible computer implementations require new and complex hinge designs increasing design complexity and cost.        